The present invention relates to a measurement device, particularly for measuring a weight acting on a vehicle seat, and to an associated seating arrangement.
Measurement devices are generally used for determining the weight acting on a vehicle seat. This is particularly of interest in the development of air bag systems. In this way, more precise triggering of the airbag may be achieved. Thus, for example, it may be differentiated whether a very heavy person or a child is located on the vehicle seat. Furthermore, it may be established whether the person sits centrally or off-center on the seat. The air bags are then correspondingly triggered if necessary.
Such measurement devices are known, for example, from International Publication WO 01/18507 A1, as having a force transmission element and a measurement assembly. The force transmission element is attached to a vehicle seat and is rigidly connected to the measurement assembly. The measurement assembly is connected to a seat rail in the floor of the vehicle or another suitable vehicle body part. Such measurement devices from the related art have the disadvantage, however, that not only the vertical weight, which is to be measured, is conducted into the measurement device, but also forces that act in other directions and that therefore distort the measurement result.
A measurement device is described in European Patent Application 0 670 480 A1, in which the pressure force to be measured is supplied to the measurement cell via a strut. In this case, the strut may perform a slight rotational and bending movement.
European Patent Application 0 566 182 A1 discloses a device for attaching a weighing element changeably. The device includes a body having a convex support surface and a body having a support surface with an offset. The two bodies are movably coupled via their support surfaces.